<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>endgame by aheadfulloffollies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998805">endgame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies'>aheadfulloffollies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, High School AU, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Warning: Alcohol Use, actually that might just be me i like saying fuck, adora is a jock, bow and glimmer are very supportive we love them &lt;3, catra is a cheerleader, catradora is my entire life, good ol' rivalry and yearning, let everyone say fuck challenge, modern day AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last football game of the season is between the Horde Academy and Bright Moon High. Adora, Bright Moon's quarterback, struggles with her feelings for her ex-best friend and head cheerleader at the Horde, Catra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora walked through the school halls casually, bumping fists and grinning as she did. Everyone was on a nervous high in anticipation of the game that night, herself included- though she tried not to show it.</p><p>When she reached her locker, Bow and Glimmer were already there, decorating like they did every game. Even though she’d been expecting it, Adora’s smile widened. Her friends’ support meant everything to her.</p><p>“You guys,” she gushed, looking over the red and white ribbons and glitter with awe. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s a best friend squad tradition!” Glimmer protested.</p><p>“The day wouldn’t be complete without it,” Bow agreed. “Besides, we don’t mind.”</p><p>“Well, thank you.” Careful not to disturb any of the decorations, she opened her locker (17-21-6) and shoved through the mess inside. “I can’t believe it’s the last game of the season already.” Although her tone remained what she hoped was carefully nonchalant, inside Adora was freaking out. There was a lot of pressure on her as the quarterback, and she didn’t want to let everyone down.</p><p>“Soooo, are you excited for the big game?!” Glimmer asked, nearly bursting from excitement as they walked down the halls toward homeroom.</p><p>“I planned an afterparty!” Bow cheered. “Just a small one. With lots of cake.”</p><p>“Cake?” Adora’s eyes snapped to Bow’s, all other thoughts leaving her head. She <em> loved </em> cake. Shadow Weaver always said it was too unhealthy for her and didn’t let her have it, so when she transferred to Bright Moon, Glimmer and Bow made her try pretty much every flavor ever. Her favourite was chocolate. Or maybe vanilla? But strawberry was so good…</p><p>“Stay focused!” Glimmer groaned. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>She sighed. Cake was way better than thinking about her feelings. “I don’t know. I’m kind of nervous,” she hedged, allowing her mind to flash, if only for a moment, to the inevitable. “Seeing Catra again and all.”</p><p>Catra had been her best friend at the Horde Academy since they were little kids. Adora wanted them to stay friends even after she came to Bright Moon, but it was an unspeakable betrayal to abandon each other- though Adora wouldn’t really call it <em> abandoning </em>. But they still saw each other at every game, Adora as Bright Moon’s quarterback and Catra as the Horde’s cheerleading captain. Their rivalry was near-famous between the two schools, and it could get in the way of her game. Their friendship was on the mend- sort of- but it was still… delicate. To say the least.</p><p>The end-all game, of course, just <em> had </em> to be Bright Moon versus the Horde.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Bow reassured. “She can’t do anything! Remember last time? The Horde wasn’t even allowed to have cheerleaders on the field for the rest of the game. She wouldn’t risk something like that again.”</p><p>“That was months ago,” Adora fretted. “Things have changed.”</p><p>“Yeah, they have,” Glimmer agreed. “Catra <em> likes </em> you now. At least a little bit. You don’t have to worry. And if she does try something to mess up your game, Bow and I will go after her.” She made a fist, raising it threateningly. Or, Adora assumed it was supposed to be threatening. Even with her fiery temper, Glimmer was about as scary as a kitten.</p><p>“Exactly! We’ve got your back, Adora.” Bow grinned at her, soothing her nerves a little.</p><p>She laughed anxiously. “Thanks, guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Bow said with a slight frown. “I love you guys.”</p><p>“Aww, Bow,” Adora laughed as Glimmer punched him on the shoulder. He was by far the sappiest of them, Glimmer the snarkiest. She reminded Adora of Catra in some ways. Though Glimmer was <em> way </em>less irritable, more willing to talk about her feelings, way more understanding and forgiving, and probably a better person. Just in general.</p><p>So why, she wondered, if Catra wasn’t even someone good enough to be missed, did she long for her so much still?</p><p>-</p><p>Everything passed by in a blur, and all of a sudden Adora was standing on the field, eyes searching desperately for Catra as the National Anthem played, hand on her heart. She tried to make herself look away- what was the point, anyway? Purposefully throwing her off her game? But she couldn’t stop searching. All she needed was one glance, just to make sure Catra was there. A split second of eye contact, confirmation that she still didn’t hate her.</p><p>That was all. Really.</p><p>Finally, as a crowd of anxious, bored children sang the final verse, her eyes found a familiar brown pixie cut and playful smirk. <em> Catra </em>. Before she could stop it, her heart lifted like a weight had been taken off and a smile bloomed across her face. As if sensing her, Catra turned from where she was at the very edge of the field and held Adora’s gaze.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> The moment those burning eyes, that daring smile, met hers, Adora knew there was no fucking chance.</p><p>She was going to throw the game.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>This was so fucking <em> stupid, </em> she thought frantically, taking her place on the field and exchanging a high five with Mermista, mind racing to match the frantic beat of her heart. What, she looked into her former best friend’s eyes for two seconds and suddenly she couldn’t help her team win the biggest game of the season? What did it <em> matter </em> that Catra was gorgeous and her short cheerleading uniform nearly made Adora’s mind short-circuit? Why did her electric smile light something in her own chest? It wasn’t as if she <em> liked </em>her or anything.</p><p><em> Oh, fuck </em>. She liked Catra.</p><p>The realization hit her like a train, and she found herself incapable of moving, standing on the field like a fucking idiot as everyone around her screamed for her to <em> move </em>, for fuck’s sake Adora, what’s gotten into you?!</p><p>Taking a deep breath and attempting to clear her mind of any thoughts of smooth brown skin or the memory of how Catra’s hand felt in hers, Adora prepared herself to lose the game or her heart.</p><p>-</p><p>Bright Moon won, no thanks to Adora. It was quite possibly her worst game yet, but no one seemed to care as the team high-fived and hugged their quarterback, ecstatic at the win. Coach Light Hope alone seemed disappointed in Adora’s performance, shaking her head and giving her a cutting look. But there was no time to dwell on her abysmal game. A crowd quickly swelled around her- Glimmer and Bow enveloping her in a hug, Mermista halfheartedly joining, Perfuma (Bright Moon’s head cheerleader) squealing so loud Adora was sure they might have been able to hear it at the Horde. It was good. It was brilliant, actually, and Adora willed herself to be happy for herself and her team. But she was incapable, mind drifting time and time again to Catra.</p><p>Thank god for alcohol and afterparties.</p><p>Bow’s “small afterparty” ended up being half the school, though that was at no fault of his own. Once word got around, everyone wanted to come, and he was just too kindhearted to turn them away. Adora didn’t care anyway. Downing her third drink of the hour, Glimmer and Bow looked on anxiously.</p><p>“Is it because your game wasn’t great today?” Glimmer tried. “Because it doesn’t really matter. You were great! And you’re allowed to have off days. Plus, we won anyway.”</p><p>She shook her head. How nice, she mused, would it be to tell them about her unrequited crush? They’d support her, she knew. She wasn’t worried about homophobia or anything. Everyone knew Adora was a lesbian, and it wasn’t as if Glimmer and Bow were straight, either. But somehow, this new… development felt unspeakable. Shame wasn’t quite the right word, and neither was shock. Some part of her had known this was coming for a long, long time. No, her relationship with Catra was… private. It was <em> theirs. </em> Quiet and personal and, honestly, something that made no sense. But they <em> were </em>, and it was enough for them, and they didn’t care what anyone else thought.</p><p>Or, they hadn’t. But, she reminded herself for the millionth time that evening, they weren’t anything anymore. Not friends, hardly even acquaintances. Certainly not something more.</p><p>Fuck. Yeah, that was depressing. She’d drink to loneliness and unrequited feelings and lost friendships anyday, the sappy bullshit.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest, Adora,” Bow was saying. “I’m worried about you. You’re not usually a drink-away-my-feelings person. You’re, like, the…” He paused.</p><p>“You’re the punch-your-feelings-out person,” Glimmer supplied, and Bow nodded profusely beside her. “This is kind of unlike you. Did… did Catra do something?” She exchanged a glance with Bow, and Adora got the feeling this wasn’t the first time they’d wondered this.</p><p>She laughed, unable to help it. The mixture of alcohol, her newfound feelings, and delirium from god knew what bubbled up in her chest, heaving out into raucous laughter she couldn’t seem to stop. This was all just so <em> stupid. </em></p><p>“No,” she said, gasping for breath. “Catra didn’t do anything.” That, didn’t they see? <em> That </em> was her whole problem. They weren’t friends anymore.</p><p>They weren’t anything anymore.</p><p>“Oh.” Bow paused. “O-kay.” He paused once more, another strange glance between himself and Glimmer taking up the space. “Well, that’s good. Because she’s here.”</p><p>Adora nearly spit out her drink. “S- she’s <em> here </em>?” Whipping around in her seat, for the first time since sitting down, she fully registered where she was. She sat at Bow’s island in the kitchen, where no one came unless they needed more booze or food, although that was probably floating around everywhere in the house at this point. Swarms of people dancing, talking, and laughing could be seen in the other rooms, but she didn’t see a single glimpse of Catra.</p><p>Trying not to show her disappointment, Adora reprimanded herself internally. It was for the best if they didn’t see each other, really.</p><p>“Yeah. She came with Scorpia and Entrapta about ten minutes ago.” Bow scratched the back of his head, staring intently at Adora. “Do… you want to talk to her?”</p><p><em> Did she want to talk to her? </em> What a stupid question. Of <em> course </em> she wanted to talk to her. Every fibre in Adora’s being wanted to have a conversation with Catra. To laugh with her like they used to. It wasn’t about whether she <em> wanted </em> to. It was about whether she <em> could </em>and still be okay after.</p><p>“Too late,” said a familiar dry voice. It was like slow motion as Adora looked up from her drink and directly at Catra, standing behind Bow and Glimmer, hand on her hip, smirking like a devil. She’d changed out of her cheerleading uniform at some point and was now wearing black leggings and a crimson tank top. Casual wear, but she looked as amazing as she had decked out in ribbons.</p><p>“Catra.”</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she purred, stepping forward to lean on the table across from her. Adora vaguely registered Bow and Glimmer leaving them and heading out into the masses of the party, but her focus remained on one person.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” Catra’s eyes snapped to the cup in Adora’s hands. She never drank.</p><p>“No. I’ve had three and a half drinks, but I’m not a lightweight. I’d need two more to be properly drunk,” she responded, taking another swig of alcohol. She fully planned on enacting that drunkenness as soon as she could. Anything to make this go away.</p><p>“Good. I need you sober.” Catra snatched the cup from Adora’s hands before she even realized what was happening, drowning out her protests as she dumped the contents down the sink and filled it, instead, with coffee. Bow always had some brewing, he was addicted to the stuff. Placing the cup in front of Adora again, she pulled out a chair and sat, staring intently. “You are going to drink that, and you are going to regain all your sobriety. I am going to watch you and make sure you don’t get drunk. And then,” she said, flashing a hint of a smile so dazzling Adora felt dizzy just from seeing it, “we’re going to go on an adventure.”</p><p>Well. She could hardly argue with that, could she?</p><p>She sipped the coffee slowly, realizing that Catra had already stirred in sugar and cream as she liked it. Fuck. Did that mean something? Was remembering how your ex-best friend drank her coffee gay?</p><p>Before she knew it, she’d downed the mug and felt whatever effect the alcohol might have had on her conscious alleviating. Fuuuuck. She glanced at the clock on the wall, trying not to seem too obvious. Was there still enough time to get crazy drunk after this… what had Catra called it? An <em> adventure </em>? The last thing she wanted was to be sober and have to deal with her problems right now.</p><p>“Good, you’re sober again,” Catra said.</p><p>She frowned. “How do you know?”</p><p>She shrugged. “You have that look on your face. You know. Like you just remembered a bunch of stuff you have to do and you don’t have time to do it all <em> and </em> be happy. But relax. This’ll be fun. No thought required.”</p><p>“If you say so,” she mumbled, wondering if Catra realized that, around her, there was no way her mind wouldn’t go haywire. It was a different kind of awareness, exhausting and exhilarating in one. But right now, all she wanted was for it to be gone.</p><p>“Come on.” Catra stood, gesturing for Adora to follow her. She did, hesitantly, weaving her way through the crowds of people, too busy or drunk to acknowledge Bright Moon’s quarterback or the Horde’s head cheerleader. They finally reached the door, and Adora realized with sudden clarity that they were leaving.</p><p>“Uh,” she said, glancing behind her. “We’re not going far, right? I have some-”</p><p>“Relax, Adora. You’ll be back to your Princess friends and this lame party before you know it.” A tinge of bitterness tainted Catra’s voice.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I just- I promised Glimmer I’d leave with her-”</p><p>“It’s fine. Whatever. Not as if I care.” Her cold tone almost distracted Adora from noticing the exact second when Catra enveloped her hand in hers, pulling her out the door. And suddenly they were running, out of the neighborhood to the threshold between Bright Moon and the Horde, standing in front of a lone house most people would miss if they weren’t looking for it, something of a forest stretching on beyond it. Chipped white paint and peeling wood, more of a home than any other place Adora had ever known.</p><p>“The hideout.” A laugh escaped Adora before she could stop it, a million memories flooding her mind without warning. An abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, where they could <em> be. </em> They came all the time when they were… when they were still friends. It had been so long, Adora had nearly forgotten about it.</p><p>Catra let go of her hand, and Adora couldn’t help the surprised look that crossed her face before she schooled it into nonchalance, heart beating wildly. She hadn’t seen that, right?!</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra scuffed the toe of her shoe to the ground, looking shy suddenly. “I figured…” She frowned, staring at the dirt. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>She bolted to the tree closest to the side of the house, starting to climb with catlike agility. Adora started, blanching as she realized what she was doing. “You’re not going to the roof…”</p><p>“Of course I am, dummy,” she called down as she perched on a branch. “Come <em> on </em>. Don’t wimp out on me now.” Her teasing smile lit something in Adora that reminded her of the good old days, when they were still friends and there was none of this… awkwardness between them. She wished things could be that simple again. She wished they could be friends again.</p><p>She hesitated for only a second more before sighing and starting to climb the tree. Pleased, Catra leapt from the branch to the rooftop, hardly making a sound.</p><p>Adora wasn’t as agile as Catra, but she was strong, and smart. Well, smart enough. It had been ages since they’d come up to the rooftop, so she was pretty proud of herself for even making it, even if Catra scoffed over how long it had taken her. “Shut up,” she said, punching her shoulder but finding herself laughing, too. She’d missed this easy rapport.</p><p>They leaned back on the rooftop, hands steady behind them, legs hanging over the edge. The sun was just starting to dip from the sky, and the view was beautiful, soft colours and painfully beautiful memories. “Wow,” she whispered. “I forgot how great the view is up here.”</p><p>Catra was silent for a moment before responding. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So.” Adora glanced at Catra, wanting badly to get rid of this awkward tension between them. “Last year of high school.”</p><p>At that, the hint of a smile curled at Catra’s lips. “Yeah. I can’t wait to get out of here.”</p><p>“Me too,” Adora said without thinking. She loved Bright Moon- she did. But she wanted to see the world. To help it.</p><p>“I know.” The smile had disappeared, replaced with something Adora couldn’t quite name.</p><p>She didn’t know what prompted it. Maybe it was the nostalgia, or the realization of her feelings mere hours before, or last traces of alcohol in her veins. “I’ve missed this. Us. Sitting on this rooftop. But I get it. I ruined everything.” She winced, turning away. “I didn’t mean to, but I did. And I know you’re only doing this- bringing me back here- out of pity. But you won’t have to see me ever again after this year.” She forced a weak smile. “I’ll be gone, and you won’t ever have to see me again.”</p><p>Catra’s silence spoke for her, or so Adora thought. She was ready to leave- to go back to the party and get drunk, to forget forget forget everything Catra had ever meant to her- when she finally responded. “You’re so fucking stupid.”</p><p>“W- what?”</p><p>“Don’t you <em> get </em> it?” Catra seemed angry, and though this was hardly something Adora wasn’t used to, she didn’t understand. “I don’t want you to leave. I’ve never wanted you to leave, or for us to grow apart, but I know you hate me. I-” She shook her head. “You hate me.”</p><p>“I’ve never hated you!” She stared at Catra, trying to read the face she knew so well, but she turned away.</p><p>“See? So fucking stupid.”</p><p>Was it just Adora, or was her voice breaking?</p><p>Silence. Silence had never been so fucking loud.</p><p>“If you don’t hate me,” Catra said after a long moment, “why do you want to leave me?”</p><p>“Because <em> you </em> hated me!” Adora said. “Or if you didn’t, or don’t, you’re… I don’t know, you don’t <em> like </em> me. Because you’re so fucking <em> confusing </em>, Catra, and after three years of doing everything you can to hurt me, you tell me you don’t hate me?! I don’t know what to think.”</p><p>“Don’t know what to-” Catra whipped around, staring at Adora with an intensity so strong it took her a few moments to realize there were tears in those beautiful eyes.</p><p>“I love you,” she said, voice breaking. “I always have. I’ve <em> always fucking loved you </em> , Adora. I never wanted you to leave. <em> I </em> never want to leave you. I just-” She closed her eyes, sealing them shut as if warding off a million demons. “Please. Please stay. For once in your life, stay with me.”</p><p>“You love me?” Adora’s voice was scratchy and broken, quiet and tired, but hopeful all the same.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking idiot.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she said, daring to speak the impossible.</p><p>Slow motion and yet all too fast, Catra leaned forward, gentle surprise like serendipity clouding her expression, and Adora realized only a split second before that- <em> oh. </em></p><p>Lips on hers, that beautiful smirk and electrifying smile and gorgeous heart, and suddenly there was no more noise in her mind. Instead, there were sunrises and sunsets, smiles and beauty, long nails and short hair and a longing gaze and her heart was full and her mind was empty and she might have died, right then and there, but she didn’t because Catra was there, <em> Catra </em>, and death would be an absolute waste if she didn’t meet Catra there in the afterlife.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered again when they finally broke apart, memorizing the feel of the words on her tongue and her heart.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>